


It Never Ends

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Before S5 I guess, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Dreamwidth, Gen, Nebulous Time Setting, POV Emma Swan, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, mentions of the other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: She's just so tired.





	It Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Setting this nebulously toward the end of what I've seen, and I have not seen season 6, this is before the S5 developments though.  
> Prompt: Once Upon a Time, Emma Swan & or /Killian Jones (Hook), that book should really be called “Once Upon a Nightmare.”

Battling Regina was just getting to be so tiring. 

That was what it was.

And now there were positive things, there had always been Henry (even though Henry was part of the entire battleground) and now there was Killian (even though in her heart of hearts something would always hurt and make her think of Neal, and that was only fair). 

She wasn't thinking about the men, though, not now, she was thinking about Regina and how tired everything was making her.

Just. So. Tired.

She would be fighting Regina for the rest of her natural life. She knew this. No matter what side Emma was on, Regina was on the other one. This was just the way their lives were turning out.

It would always be this way.

It would always be a nightmare.

So much for the purity of Disney Princesses. She was living the nightmare now and she would sometimes think of writing those people letters about how wrong they were.

It would never let up. Her life would never be calm again.

 _Once Upon a Nightmare_ , she thinks.

_Don't tell Henry. Don't tell Henry. Tell Henry it's all fine. Tell Henry you've got it under control. You do, don't you? Sure._

Under control. Yep. Totally. No push and pull, nothing to see here. Everything's fine. Nightmare or not, it's Emma's to deal with and she will. She will.


End file.
